Magda VS Magdi
Magda VS Magdi is an ongoing Philippine historical fiction series by HistoriPhilippi on Wattpad. It is set to have seven parts, and as of now, it is currently in it's 3rd part. The series was released on Wattpad on October 3, 2018 alongside HistoriPhilippi's account. Storyline The Magda VS Magdi series' plot mainly consists of a war breaking out between two camps, Camp Magda and Camp Magdi. There is also another camp called 'Camp Neutral', the camp in which no one takes sides, hence the name. The series mostly takes place on the fictional country of Jersica, but sometimes, the series takes place on different countries, like the Philippines, Japan and Korea. The two countries mentioned last are soon to be adapted into the storyline. It can also take place on Hero High, a school in Jersica's capital, Asumi in which most of the main cast study, Despite being a Philippine historical fiction series, Magda VS Magdi still has some characters who are from different animes and video games that the author is interested in. Camps There are four camps that you can be part of in the Magda VS Magdi series. They are: Camp Magda Camp Magda is leaded by Tonio and Naning, but due to the former dying in a fire, the latter had to reign over the camp despite not knowing anything about ruling. This camp is often characterized as the most evil camp, but the Magdas know that they're just doing this in order to spare their lives from being a Neutral. Camp Magdi Camp Magdi is leaded by three leaders; Boni, EJ and Oriang. It is the camp mostly protagonized in the series, due to having the purest hearts. This camp is characterized as the largest camp taking space in Jersica. Camp Neutral Camp Neutral is the only camp that doesn't have a leader. They stay in a cave near the city of Cassiopeia in Jersica, the Abakadai cave. This camp dissolved on Magda VS Magdi 2. Dinamay Kids/Matruya Pu Often called Matruya Pu in the series, this camp is mostly leaded by Ell, their Pillar, or queen. This camp is pretty different, since it is not a camp. It's an anti-bullying organization, or shall we say empire. This empire allies with Camp Magdi, and is characterized as the calmest and most active camp that has ever participated in the Magda-Magdi war. Parts of the Series Magda VS Magdi is set to have seven parts for the whole series. It also has many set specials. These are the set parts of the series: Magda VS Magdi: IT ALL BEGAN ON HERO HIGH Status: Completed This is the very first part of the Magda VS Magdi series, and it has very cringe grammar due to Histori getting too nervous to write, Magda VS Magdi II: 2 YEARS LATER or 2 YEARS WARFARE Status: Completed This is the second part of the series. Here's where Matruya Pu first appears. Magda VS Magdi III - THE FINAL FACEOFF Status: Ongoing The third part of the series and Histori's current blockbuster, this is where the Magdas and Magdis do their final war clash. Magda VS Magdi IV - DARKNESS WILL OCCUR Status: Future The fourth part of the series. This takes place 5 years after Camps Magda and Magdi last collide. And, they will collide again, but as members of a martial arts competition. This will be pretty notable, since here is where different familiar video games and anime join into the MVM world. Magda VS Magdi V - Just For FuN Status: Future The fifth part of the series, no wars occur on this one. Six months after MVM 4, we look into the characters' lives at their jobs, their schools, and their hobbies. In this part, you may even find HistoriPhilippi herself! Magda VS Magdi VI - WARFARE GALLERIA Status: Future The second to the last part of the series, the old generation has calmly passed here. It's up to the retired Matruyans and the next generation to stop a world war that rose after a heated argument between many countries. Dina VS Manda Status: Future The Matruyans fall into war with their enemies, the Mandadamay Kids Pu. With Matruya Pu's new queen daughter, they go try to fight for Matruya Pu and their lives. Trivia * Magda VS Magdi was released a few minutes after HistoriPhilippi started Wattpad. * Matruya Pu exists, but not as an extravagant empire. It just exists as a anti-bullying club that celebrates it's yearly anniversaries in HistoriPhilippi's class. * Ell, the Pillar of Matruya Pu is HistoriPhilippi herself. Histori likes to put herself as an anonymous character into her stories at some times. * This series has a Wiki page, a Facebook page, some Quotev quizzes that are in HistoriPhilippi's Wattpad account, a YouTube account, and a Wattpad account. Histori might even make a website!